


Blanco y negro.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek como cazador, M/M, Relationship(s), Sam-Dean-Derek son hermanos, Stiles como cazador
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: El hombre debía medir más de metro ochenta, tenía la barba cerrada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tratando de verse amenazante con sus músculos.Y bueno a Stiles se le antojaba de todo menos amenazante. Incluso podría ir allí y lamer cada uno de ellos con devoción.¿Qué no eso estaba haciendo antes de despertar colgado de esas cadenas?





	Blanco y negro.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lahya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahya/gifts).



> Este OS está dedicado a Lahya, espero te guste :)  
> Y a todas las demás personitas que lo lean C:

                                                                  

Jaló las cadenas para tratar de soltarse.

  
¿Por qué tenía cadenas en las muñecas?

  
Miró a su alrededor. Había una mesa con un aparato de voltaje sobre ella, un par de sillas y en el fondo de la habitación se encontraba la puerta. La solitaria bombilla en el techo no le permitía ver más.

  
Él estaba encadenado a una protección de alambre. Tenía un punzante dolor en el costado de la cabeza y también en las costillas.

  
Se miró a sí mismo. Iba solo con los jeans puestos, su camiseta y chaqueta habían desaparecido y tenía un par de moretones bastante feos en el torso.

  
Escuchó pasos en la habitación, preguntándose quién estaría haciéndole compañía. Aunque si fue la misma persona que lo puso ahí no quiere conocerle.  
Si tuviera las manos libres se habría golpeado en la frente. ¿Quién más estaría ahí además de su captor? Quería pensar que cualquier otra persona le ayudaría a quitarse el metal de las muñecas y no lo dejaría colgado ahí como si fuera parte de una exhibición.

 

Alguien salió de entre las sombras y se detuvo frente a él.

  
El hombre debía medir más de metro ochenta, tenía la barba cerrada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tratando de verse amenazante con sus músculos.

  
Y bueno a Stiles se le antojaba de todo menos amenazante. Incluso podría ir allí y lamer cada uno de ellos con devoción.

  
¿Qué no eso estaba haciendo antes de despertar colgado de esas cadenas?

  
—¿Quién te envió? —preguntó esa voz que hasta hace un rato lo había puesto como una moto.

  
—Vine por mi cuenta ¿y tú? —el hombre enarcó una ceja, hasta ahora cayó en la cuenta de que ni su nombre sabía y así habían tenido sexo en el camaro de éste— ¿a qué ser diabólico le sirves?

  
—¿Por qué crees que le sirvo a alguien?

  
Stiles se encogió de hombros tanto como sus ataduras se lo permitieron.

  
—Cuando dijiste que me arrancarías la garganta con tus dientes si me corría dentro de tu coche lo sospeché.

  
El moreno enarcó una ceja.

  
—Podría hacerlo, pero no soy de la clase de matar después del sexo.

  
Stiles lo miró con confusión.

  
—Entonces, ¿de qué clase eres? Porque eso explicaría bastante el que me tengas aquí encerrado.

  
El hombre con el que acaba de tener el mejor polvo de su vida caminó dos pasos hacia él, aun con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo fijamente.

  
—Cuando trataste de clavarme esa estaca que te sacaste de quién sabe dónde solo pensé en traerte aquí— se explicó— ahora ¿quién te envía?

  
—Nadie, ya te lo dije.

  
—No te creo, vienes muy bien preparado— se alejó y le dio la espalda moviendo algo que Stiles no alcanzaba a ver. Después de una maldición en voz baja y que escuchará demasiado ajetreo el hombre dio la vuelta, mostrando su estaca de madera— tiene astillas de plata en algunas partes, ¿cómo sabías que así funcionaría contra mí?

  
—En realidad funciona bien con todos los demonios, no sé por qué te sorprendes.

  
El extraño mostró confusión.

  
—¿Demonios? ¿Desde cuándo se considera a los hombres lobo como demonios? — Stiles le miró sin entender.

  
—Nunca se les ha considerado así— respondió y la persona que él consideraba un demonio movió las cejas, no supo por qué, pero Stiles sabía que le estaba preguntando— me tienes que estar jodiendo.

  
—Eso ya lo hice— Stiles entrecerró los ojos— no has terminado de aclararme las cosas.

  
—¿Eres un hombre lobo?

  
—El moreno asintió.

  
—¿Y por qué tienes esas cosas para torturar? No me puedes decir que te gusta jugar con la electricidad y amarrar a la gente…— Stiles se calló un minuto— joder, chucho, que fetiches tan raros tienes. A mí no me va el hecho de que me electrocuten, muchas gracias.

  
El lobo esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a acercarse a él.

  
—¿Y que te amarren sí?

  
—Stiles se sintió enrojecer, pero contestó con toda la valentía que sentía.

  
—Puede, ¿quieres averiguarlo? — el hombre negó, aun con la sonrisa en el rostro. En serio, ¿seguía flirteando con él? Alguien que podría matarlo en cualquier momento si quisiera.

  
Pero, ¿qué esperaban? Era algo loco y no sería Stiles Stilinski si no hiciera cosas locas.

  
—Tal vez en otra ocasión— tomó una de las sillas y se sentó frente a él— ¿qué hace un cazador tan solo en estos lugares?

  
—Nada fuera de la común, solo me apetecía entrar a un bar lleno de criaturas sobrenaturales —técnicamente no era mentira lo que decía, no era la primera vez que iba a ese bar, pero precisamente esa ocasión no iba para divertirse. Iba para cazar a alguien, pero bueno en sus planes se metió ese hombre lobo (y no solo en sus planes) y no pudo evitarlo.

  
Él sabía por experiencia propia que los seres sobrenaturales follaban mucho mejor que los humanos. Si no pregúntenle a la bonita cicatriz que tiene en el muslo gracias a un vampiro que se emocionó demasiado.

  
Pero jamás había estado con un hombre lobo y Stiles no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado de sus habilidades. Sabía que ese hombre no era humano, pero nunca adivinó qué era hasta que se encontró encerrado en ese lugar y él mismo se lo dijo.

  
Hombre lobo 1- Stiles “Cazador” Stilinski – 0

  
—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —la voz del extraño lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Stiles lo miró receloso, pero no tenía nada que perder, si lo iba a matar estando encadenado no podría hacer mucho para evitarlo. Por más entrenamiento que le hayan dado.

  
—Stiles Stilinski— el hombre cerró la boca de sopetón— ¿Qué? ¿te has mordido la lengua?

  
El licántropo se levantó abruptamente y sacó el móvil de sus pantalones. Stiles vio sus dedos moverse a gran velocidad antes de que le dirigiera la mirada de nuevo.

  
—¿Eres el protegido de Chris Argent?

  
—Protegido creo que no es una palabra adecuada, mejor dicho, sería… —Un gruñido lo hizo callarse.

  
—¿Sí o no?

  
Stiles resopló.

  
—Sí.

  
El hombre dejó refulgir sus ojos de color dorado unos segundos antes de recuperar todo el control sobre su lobo.

  
—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó a su vez Stiles— deberíamos estar en igualdad de condiciones, tú ya sabes mi nombre ahora…— el lobo lo interrumpió.

  
—Derek— respondió— Derek Winchester.

  
—Me tienes que estar jo…— se quedó callado ante la chulesca sonrisa del hombre cuyo nombre ya sabía y seguía sin poder creer.

  
Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron como platos. ¡Que alguien lo pellizque por favor! Frente a él estaba el menor de los hermanos Winchester, una familia increíblemente poderosa y peligrosa a partes iguales.

  
Y es que no era muy común ver a un cazador que también es hombre lobo.

  
Aunque su reputación los precedía. Stiles conocía su historia gracias a Chris y a su anterior encuentro con ellos. Sin embargo, era solo un niño cuando los conoció.  
Chris tenía un código diferente al del resto de su familia: “protegemos a aquellos que no pueden protegerse” y se los había enseñado muy bien a Allison y él. El cazador lo había aprendido de los Winchester, ya que después de que John Winchester se quedara con Talia Hale, una alfa conocida en el mundo sobrenatural y tuvieran a Derek cambió su perspectiva de la cacería y durante años ha tratado de que los demás vean que no son máquinas de matar y solo se necesita acabar con los que hacen verdadero daño. Aquellos que han perdido el control sobre su contraparte sobrenatural o seres que sí disfrutan arrasar con los humanos, como los demonios, por ejemplo.  
Y uno de ellos era la causa de que Stiles se hiciera cazador.

  
Pero a lo que iba, Stiles no podía creer lo que veía. Derek parecía que tampoco creía lo que estaba frente a él.

  
Con sigilo, el licántropo se acercó hasta él y aflojó el amarre de las cadenas, dejándolo libre segundos después y que ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber qué decir ahora.

  
Un carraspeo los sacó de su lucha de miradas, mientras Stiles seguía frotando sus muñecas. Derek miró hacia un costado y el castaño lo hizo también.

  
Frente a él se encontraba el hermano mayor de Derek, Stiles lo recordaba a la perfección.

  
Él fue quien evitó que el demonio que había poseído a su madre lo asesinara.

  
Dean se veía increíblemente atractivo y a pesar de que habían pasado ocho años desde la primera vez que lo vio seguía con ese porte de peligrosidad y arrogancia que solo él podía llevar.

  
Aunque Derek no se quedaba atrás, para nada.

  
¿En el sexo sería igual?

  
Stiles negó con la cabeza cuando Derek volteó a verlo con una ceja enarcada.

  
Malditos chuchos y su super olfato desarrollado.

  
Debía admitir que, aunque Dean sea guapo y se vea que folla igual que un troyano no puede imaginarse enrollándose con él. Siente que no es correcto, porque el rubio es más una figura de protección para él que alguien con quien podría acostarse. Para eso tiene a Derek.

  
Stiles estaba casi seguro de que el lobo no se negaría a otra ronda si las circunstancias fueran las adecuadas.

  
¡Y otra vez divagando!

  
En serio, jodida hiperactividad.

  
Trató de enfocarse en los hombres en la habitación. Derek se había alejado de él y estaba hablando con su hermano.

  
—Bueno ya que esto se ha aclarado tomaré mis cosas y me iré— mentira, nada se había aclarado, salvo sus nombres. Giró para buscar sus cosas y poder salir de ahí.  
El suelo estaba increíblemente frío contra sus pies descalzos, pero eso no le impidió caminar hacia la mesa donde había visto que Derek puso su maleta. ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

  
Maldito chucho pulgoso, seguramente siguió su olor hasta su Jeep después de dejarlo inconsciente y esculcó entre sus cosas. Encontró su playera y sus zapatos, pero no había rastro de la chaqueta.

  
Decidió que podía comprarse otra igual hasta que un nuevo carraspeo lo hizo mirar hacia atrás.

  
Ambos hombres lo miraban con las cejas enarcadas, como si hubieran ensayado durante mucho tiempo para verse exactamente iguales.

  
—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Derek.

  
—Ugh ¿a mi casa? —cuestionó— solo quiero salir de aquí, deben admitir que es un lugar muy tétrico.

  
Dean miró a su alrededor y sonrió.

  
—Vamos afuera —anunció Derek por segunda vez esa noche, y a pesar de que la primera ocasión Stiles terminó empotrado contra el coche sabía que ahora solo sería para hablar.

  
Esperaba que Derek ignorara el olor de su decepción ante eso, porque sabía que lo olería.

  
Maldito chucho pulgoso.

+

Derek miraba con recelo al chico. Para él no era demasiado creíble el hecho de que Chris Argent vaya en contra de todo lo que su familia dicta y así haya inculcado de la misma manera a su hija y a su protegido.

  
Él pensaba que era una trampa o alguna clase de truco. Siempre había tenido problemas con Dean por eso, porque mientras su hermano mayor lo consideraba un buen aliado, Derek prefería que el otro cazador no se metiera en sus asuntos.

  
Dean siempre decía que tenían la misma mentalidad, pero es que en serio, ¿un solo hombre contra toda una familia de cazadores despiadados? Y él sabía lo despiadados que podían ser.

  
A Gerard y Kate Argent no les importo asesinar a una humana por miedo a que ella siguiera con el linaje de los Hale, por parte de Derek y tampoco les importo dejarlo tan mal herido cuando solo tenía 18 años.

  
No pueden culparlo si no cree en la palabra de Chris.

  
Se sorprendía un poco del hecho de que su padre y Dean lo hicieran, a pesar de lo que le habían hecho a él, pero bueno John Winchester no se quedó de brazos cruzados ante lo que le hicieron a su hijo menor y el hecho de que Chris no interviniera porque sabía que lo que su familia hizo estaba completamente mal tal vez fue el detonante para ganarse un poco de su confianza.

  
Pero no la de Derek.

  
Derek no confiaba en él.

  
Porque en alguna parte del código de los cazadores estaba escrito que entre familias de cazadores no debían hacerse daño, sin importar quienes las conformaran o a quien tuvieran bajo su protección. Y la familia Argent se pasó por el arco del triunfo ese código.

  
Así que no pudo evitar mirar con recelo al chico que su hermano salvó.

+

Stiles se puso nervioso. La mirada escrutadora de Derek no se parece en nada a la que tenía hasta hace un rato y eso le pone los vellos de punta.

  
Está bien, admitía que hasta hace un rato no sabían ni sus nombres, pero no creía que eso era suficiente motivo para que haya cambiado con él…

  
Aunque Stiles recordó en ese momento uno de los motivos por el cual Gerard y Kate Argent se habían ido de Beacon Hills, Allison le dijo que esos eran los rumores de su familia, pero nunca había podido confirmarlos. Él aún no se encontraba bajo la tutela de Chris cuando sucedió y sinceramente no se atrevía a preguntarle.

  
Decidió mantenerle la mirada a Derek en una de las tantas ocasiones que lo atrapó viéndolo. Los ojos del lobo refulgieron dorados ante el desafío que el humano le estaba haciendo.

  
Dean le dio un golpe a su hermano en la cabeza para que dejara de hacerlo.

  
—Te lo vuelves a tirar al rato Derek, por ahora piensa con la cabeza de arriba y vamos a aclarar esto— Stiles trató de reprimir la carcajada que quería soltar mientras veía la expresión enfurruñada de Derek, a pesar de ella pudo apreciar que sus orejas si tiñeron ligeramente de rojo.

  
—No vienes a saludar Stiles, así que ¿qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó Dean. Stiles regresó su atención al rubio.

  
—Vine de cacería.

  
—¿Solo? —el castaño asintió— no ha sido tu decisión más inteligente ¿sabes? —volvió a asentir. 

  
—Tenía una pista y no quería asustarlo si sentía la presencia de más cazadores.

  
—¿A quién estás buscando? —preguntó el lobo.

  
—Azazel.

  
Dean oprimió las manos en puños y su mandíbula se apretó fuertemente. El mismo demonio que había matado a su madre se encargó de asesinar a la madre de Stiles. Cuando él lo salvó de correr la misma suerte que ellos no pudo atrapar al demonio, por lo que quedó en libertad.

  
Y ocho años después de presentaba el pequeño (ahora no tanto) Stiles para cazarlo por sí mismo.

  
¿El chico no tenía instinto de supervivencia?

  
Bueno, si se había enrollado con su hermano sin saber lo que era (y nadie podía negárselo, conocía lo suficiente a Derek para averiguarlo por su cuenta y le quedó más que claro cuando le contó que pensaba que era él el demonio) le quedaba por seguro que su auto preservación estaba oculta en algún lado, o salió huyendo.  
Cualesquiera de las dos opciones eran bastante viables.

  
El rubio suspiró con pesadez.

  
—¿Cuál era la pista? — inquirió Derek. Ya que Dean no estaba por la labor de hablar.

  
—Lo mismo le sucedió a otra familia en los suburbios de San Diego, y ya que me encuentro relativamente cerca pensé que sería buena idea buscarlo en este lugar.

  
—¿Por qué se quedaría cerca del lugar donde cometió su más reciente atrocidad? —el lobo cruzó los brazos de nuevo.

  
—Porque en esta ocasión no mató a su huésped— Dean por fin lo miró— encontraron a la familia muerta, pero la madre desapareció.

  
—¿Cómo sabes eso? Y más importante, ¿por qué carajo yo no sabía nada? — exclamó el mayor de los Winchester.

  
—Lo encontré cuando me metí a la base de datos de la comisaría, por alguna razón no anunciaron el ataque en ningún lado y es por eso que creo que Azazel trama algo más grande, o alguien le está ayudando— afirmó la maleta a su hombro— ahora, ¿ya me puedo ir?

  
Derek negó con la cabeza y Dean lo secundó.

  
—No vas a ir solo tras Azazel, Stiles, si algo te pasara Chris no se lo perdonaría y yo tampoco por permitirlo— el chico enarcó una ceja.

  
—Soy lo suficientemente mayor para hacer lo que se me da la gana, Dean, ya no necesito tu protección muchas gracias.  
Dean iba a refutarle, pero el lobo se adelantó.

  
—Esto no es por ti Stiles, se trata de detener a un demonio y vamos a trabajar en equipo, quieras o no— el castaño entrecerró los ojos y estaba a punto de refutar, pero una mirada de Derek le hizo cambiar de idea.

  
Tenía razón, entre los tres sería más fácil acabar con Azazel que él solo, además después del chasco con Derek… bueno sus habilidades como cazador podían ser cuestionadas.

+++

Tal vez no confiaba en él, pero eso no le impediría disfrutar de un buen rato.

  
Después de varios días de planeación y de seguir el rastro de Azazel descubrieron que seguía en esa zona de California, en las afueras de ese pequeño pueblo que parecía un hotel de paso para los viajeros.

  
Azazel no se encontraba trabajando solo, habían detectado a por lo menos tres demonios más que tenían su esencia mezclada con la del demonio de ojos amarillos.  
Pero esa noche, estaba resultando especialmente infructuosa. Ninguno de sus cómplices se había presentado y Derek ya se había cansado de observar al cazador bailando con ese otro hombre lobo.

  
Se acabó de un trago la bebida que tenía en esos momentos y se acercó al castaño, que lo había estado observando todo el tiempo que estuvo en la pista.

  
Ese chico no tenía sentido de supervivencia, no podías ir y desafiar a un hombre lobo con la mirada y esperar salir impune.

  
Derek lo sabía muy bien y estaba seguro de que Stiles también lo sabía.

  
Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que él era la presa y Stiles el depredador. No al revés como había pensado.

  
Si Derek no estuviera disfrutando de los manos de Stiles recorriendo su torso y trazando figuras que no tenían ningún sentido tal vez se hubiera ido y dejado al chico con las ganas.

  
Pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Tal vez solo a él mismo, porque sabe que en esos momentos nadie lo separaría del cuerpo jadeante del cazador. Posiblemente solo un par de demonios, pero rogaba porque siguiera sin haber uno cerca.

  
Stiles se quejó cuando su espalda impactó contra la pared del fondo del bar. En ese lugar donde Derek olió un puñado más de esencias mezcladas y que seguramente había visto muchas más parejas follando que las habitaciones de los hoteles del pueblo.

  
Arrugó la nariz y se concentró en el chico frente a él. Stiles tenía la visión ligeramente nublada por el alcohol, pero por lo que el moreno lograba oler no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no saber lo que hacía. Stiles estaba demasiado consciente de lo que sucedía frente a él.

  
El chico se mordió el labio inferior antes de trazar con su lengua la línea de la clavícula del lobo, siguiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Derek se estremeció cuando lo mordió debajo de la oreja y un gruñido salió sin su permiso.

  
Sintió la sonrisa de Stiles contra su cuello al escucharlo.

  
—Vámonos de aquí— susurró el humano en su oído y Derek tuvo que hacer uso de todo su control para no apretar más fuerte la cadera del chico.

  
—Estamos cazando a alguien, Sti— Stiles se separó de su cuello y enarcó una ceja al escuchar cómo lo había llamado, Derek hizo de sus labios una fina línea.

  
—No vendrán esta noche, Derek— el cazador se acercó y dejó un beso en su mandíbula— y tampoco iremos demasiado lejos, mi Jeep está muy cerca.

  
—¿Por qué tiene que ser tu Jeep? —sus manos se crisparon con más fuerza, sacándole un jadeo al humano.

  
—Porque es más amplio y así no podrás amenazarme con desgarrarme la garganta con tus dientes— Derek sonrió y se inclinó hacia su oído.

  
—Créeme que quiero hacerlo y cambiar el lugar donde lo hagamos no me lo impedirá.

  
El moreno escuchó en el momento exacto en que el corazón del castaño se aceleró ante sus palabras. El chico tragó con fuerza y lo miró con los ojos como platos.

  
No había miedo en su mirada ni en su olor. Derek pensó que perdería el control por la esencia tan fuerte a deseo que expedía el cuerpo de Stiles.

  
Dejó un beso en la unión de su cuello con la clavícula y tomó su mano, dirigiéndolo hacia la salida. Miró a Dean, enrollándose con una chica en la otra punta del local y sonrió, eran unos excelentes cazadores, eso nadie podía negarlo.

  
Stiles no había soltado su mano en ningún momento mientras caminaban hacia el Jeep, al llegar, Derek volvió a empotrarlo contra la puerta para besarlo. La mano de Stiles se había perdido entre los bóxers del lobo cuando lo detuvo, sujetándolo de la muñeca. Todo él se tensó y el castaño no supo por qué hasta que un fuerte olor a azufre embotó su nariz.

  
—Tiene que ser una maldita broma— murmuró y Derek reprimió una sonrisa al tiempo que se acomodaba rápidamente la ropa y daba media vuelta.

  
Azazel estaba frente a ellos, junto a los otros demonios cuyos nombres no sabían.

+

Stiles se limpió debajo de la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Bufó al ver la sangre en ella y agarró con más fuerza sus dagas. Derek había mordido a uno de los demonios y ahora era solo polvo en el suelo. No se podía ser dos criaturas a la vez.

  
Dean estaba tratando de quitarse de encima a Azazel mientras su celular sonaba insistentemente. El buzón podría responder, nadie estaba en condiciones de tomarlo.

  
—¿Por qué buscabas matar a Sammy? — Stiles se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta de Dean.

  
—Todo mal tiene una contraparte buena y para mi jodida suerte tu hermano es la mía— el castaño dirigió su mirada al frente al escuchar a Derek rugir, el demonio le había clavado sus zarpas, haciéndole una profunda herida en el costado y Stiles podía ver que estaba bastante mal herido, sus golpes habían perdido fuerza, pero aun así seguía de pie luchando contra él.

  
Stiles trató de dirigirse hacia él, pero el demonio que había provocado que su nariz sangrara se puso enfrente y le impidió el paso.

  
El cazador llevó su daga directo a su cuello, pero el demonio tomó su muñeca con rapidez y la torció hasta que lo soltó. Stiles llevó su pierna hacia el frente y la estrelló contra el estómago del ente, que se dobló solo un poco y escupió un líquido negro.

  
—Ya me cansé de jugar— el castaño lo miró sin entender. El demonio se enderezó y dejó ver sus ojos completamente negros. Tomó al cazador por la nuca para evitar que retrocediera y lo obligó a abrir la boca.

  
El humo negro que salió del huésped anterior se metió en el cuerpo del cazador. Stiles cayó de rodillas y movió la cabeza en varias ocasiones antes de sentir todo el cuerpo pesado y quedar inconsciente sobre la hojarasca.

+

—Querían abrir la puerta del infierno que hay de este lado— le explicó Dean— pero con Sam vivo no podía hacerlo.

  
—¿Ya viene para acá? — su hermano asintió —¿Cómo está con lo de Jess?

  
—Sonaba mal, salió del dormitorio antes de que llegara seguridad— Dean se recargó en el camaro y miro a Derek.

  
—¿Cómo está? — el lobo despegó su mirada del humano que estaba recostado en el asiento del copiloto.

  
—Su corazón late con fuerza, debió ser un golpe fuerte para que aun no despierte— a Dean no le pasó desapercibido la preocupación en el rostro de su hermano.

  
—Ese bastardo lo noqueó para poder escapar— Derek asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo en llamas de Azazel, por alguna razón él no se había hecho polvo como los demás, así que habían decidido quemarlo.

  
El huésped que había usado el demonio que noqueó al castaño estaba en esos momentos a las afueras del bar, lo habían dejado ahí después de llamar a emergencias de forma anónima y de decir que había alguien increíblemente alcoholizado en las calles.

  
¿Por qué el demonio no se había ido con el huésped? Dean miró suspicaz al cazador en el interior del coche.

  
—Derek— llamó— ¿podrías…? —su celular lo interrumpió y respondió enseguida al ver que era Sam quien llamaba.

  
—¿Dónde están? — escuchó la pregunta a través del auricular. Dean le dio la dirección del bar y cuánto debía internarse en el bosque para encontrarlos.

  
Olvidando por completo la petición que le haría a su hermano hombre lobo para que oliera la esencia del humano.

+++

El semblante de Sam daba auténtico miedo. Y eso, para Derek, era decir mucho. Su hermano traía ojeras y no había dejado de investigar lo que el demonio de ojos amarillos había dicho: él era su contraparte buena.

  
¿Por qué un demonio con tanto poder tendría miedo de un humano?

  
Sam se había unido a ellos en sus cacerías después de la muerte de Jess a manos de Azazel. El mismo demonio que había matado a su madre asesinó a su novia. Si Sam estaba enojado era decir poco.

+++

Tenían que dejar de encontrarse en ese tipo de situaciones. A Derek no le molestaba hacerlo en público, en el coche o de pie, pero de vez en cuando una cama no estaba mal. Pero en esos momentos el capó del camaro era lo único disponible y ninguno de los dos llegaría al cuarto del hotel donde se estaban hospedando los cuatro. En habitaciones separadas por supuesto.

  
Hizo que Stiles enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, para tener un mejor punto de apoyo y que ninguno de los dos fuera a resbalar y terminar en el suelo. Aunque no dudaba que de una y otra manera terminarían en el suelo del bosque.  
El castaño repartía besos en su mandíbula y su cuello mientras él afianzaba sus manos en la cadera del chico para así poder embestir en ese punto que ya había descubierto, a Stiles volvía loco.

Derek sintió sus colmillos crecer mientras trazaba con su lengua la clavícula del chico. Rugió con fuerza cuando el orgasmo del castaño llegó y lo arrastró con él, provocando que sus colmillos hicieran un fino hilo de sangre que no tardo en lamer.

  
Salió con cuidado del cazador y depositó un beso en su frente. Stiles le dio una sonrisa cansada y Derek se dirigió al interior del coche, para buscar pañuelos y así poder limpiarse los dos. Al momento de agacharse hacia el asiento del copiloto su vista se nubló durante unos segundos, haciendo que se extrañara ya que él no podía sufrir mareos. Se quedó quieto hasta que la sensación se esfumó y salió del auto.

  
Observó la espalda de Stiles, el camino de lunares que empezaba desde sus hombros y se perdían en el interior de sus bóxers. ¿Quién diría que a ambos les ponía el sexo con un poco de ropa encima?

  
Se acercó a darle los pañuelos cuando otro mareo lo asaltó.

  
—¿Derek? —le llamó el chico— ¿qué te sucede?

  
Sintió sus colmillos crecer, al igual que sus garras y Stiles retrocedió dos pasos.

  
Derek sintió a su lobo saliéndose de control, con ganas de destrozar al chico frente a él. Negó con la cabeza tratando de calmarlo, ¿por qué quería lastimar a Stiles?  
Posó su vista en el cazador y algo en su clavícula llamó su atención.  
El hilillo de sangre aun brotaba, pero no era roja, era negra.  
Stiles lo miró preocupado una vez antes de que todo su cuerpo se fuera hacia atrás y la oscuridad lo arrastrara con ella.

+

—No sé qué le sucede, estaba bien y de pronto empezó a perder el control antes de desmayarse— Dean miró suspicaz al otro cazador.

  
—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —inquirió. Las mejillas de Stiles se tiñeron de rojo.

  
—Nosotros… bueno, ¿realmente quieres saberlo? —Dean levantó ambas cejas— tuvimos sexo y después— hizo un ademán con las manos para señalar el cuerpo de Derek en el sofá.

  
—Lo vigilaré durante la noche, ve a tu cuarto Stiles— dijo Dean.

  
—Puedo ayudarte a hacer guardias y…—el cazador mayor lo interrumpió.

  
—Sam me ayudará, ve a dormir o algo— colocó una mano sobre el hombro del castaño y lo apretó— en cuanto despierte te avisaré.

  
Stiles apretó los labios, pero asintió. Al salir se encontró a Sam a punto de abrir la puerta, hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y entró a la habitación de Dean.

  
El castaño tocó su clavícula, asegurándose de que la herida que le había hecho Derek estaba curada.

+

—¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes? —preguntó Derek antes de vomitar de nuevo. Se sentía realmente mal, nunca antes había vomitado y estaba extrañado al ver las manchas negras que su cuerpo expulsaba.

  
Dean le pasó la mano por la espalda en círculos para tratar de reconfortarlo antes de que se inclinara de nuevo hacia el váter.

  
—Él no quiso que te dieras cuenta— respondió— Castiel vino hace rato— Derek se levantó para mirarlo con una ceja enarcada— a advertirnos, Azazel no está muerto, usó un señuelo gracias al poder que le confirió la pérdida de Sammy.

  
—¿Me estás diciendo que Azazel está en Stiles?

  
—No es Azazel, el demonio de ojos amarillos está en otro lado, lo que está en Stiles es uno de sus cómplices— Dean miró por la ventana— Castiel dijo que era un kistune oscuro.

  
Derek estaba a punto de hablar cuando una arcada lo interrumpió. Después de respirar profundamente varias veces pudo usar su voz.

  
—¿Un nogitsune? —el rubio asintió— ¿y cómo es que no lo notamos?

  
Dean se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo enseñó, había una enorme mancha negra en él.

  
—Es la sangre de Stiles— respondió a la pregunta de Derek— el día que supuestamente acabamos con Azazel corté su palma y recogí un poco de ella. Hablé con Alan— Derek frunció el ceño antes de recordar a Alan Deaton, el druida de su manada— y le comenté mis sospechas, me pidió reunirme con él hoy y mientras ustedes estaban afuera conduje hasta Beacon, mamá te manda saludos por cierto— el lobo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a enfocarse en el asunto del druida— por los ataques que han sucedido cerca de aquí, él piensa que es un kitsune oscuro el que acompañaba a Azazel y con lo que dijo Castiel hoy—Dean hizo una pausa y resopló— necesitaban a uno de nosotros para llegar a Sammy— Derek ya se había logrado enderezar por completo y miró hacia la habitación, donde su hermano estaba sentado en el sofá y roncando ligeramente.

  
—Y tomaron a Stiles —afirmó el lobo. Dean asintió. Derek sintió sus ojos escocer— hay una manera de sacarlo ¿no?

  
—No sé ni cómo están unidos, Derek— colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermano— dijiste que caíste inconsciente sin saber por qué, pero antes de eso bebiste de la sangre de Sti ¿no es así? — el moreno asintió— ambos sabemos que debiste morir al beber sangre contaminada, la sangre de demonio es lo peor.  
Derek bajó la mirada al suelo.

  
—Creo que Stiles no permitió que eso pasara— el lobo frunció el ceño, aun mirando al suelo y como si tuviera ganas de apuñalarlo en cualquier momento.

  
—¿A qué te refieres? —murmuró.

  
—Hay una parte muy fuerte de Stiles luchando contra el kitsune— Derek levantó la mirada— Alan dijo ese día que la sangre en el pañuelo brilló azul cuando echó acónito en ella, como si tuviera esencia de lobo— el moreno sintió su respiración atascarse— como si de alguna manera estuviera unida su sangre a la de un lobo, eso explicaría que no murieras al beberla.

  
—Pero también para ocultar su esencia de mí— agregó Derek— para no percibir el azufre en él— Dean asintió.

  
—Puede ser que el kitsune lo hiciera para ocultarse, pero eso también te protegió.

  
—Pero ¿en qué momento…? —su voz se cortó al recordar la mañana que despertó con un ardor en la mano, al mirar su palma vio un corte que ya estaba cerrándose, pero Stiles lo distrajo cuando le dio un beso en la mandíbula y terminaron enrollándose de nuevo.

  
—Por tu cara veo que ya recordaste y no quiero los detalles— Dean se levantó y ayudó a su hermano a ponerse en pie.

  
Al salir se encontró con varias armas desperdigadas por la habitación y un par de libros abiertos que estaba seguro fue Sam quien los leyó.

 

Se pasó las manos por el rostro cuando la verdad lo golpeó.

  
El chico con el que había estado acostándose y casi sin pretenderlo había empezado a querer se encontraba poseído por un demonio que estaba confabulado con otro para matar a su hermano mayor.

  
¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Acaso el universo no quería dejarlo ser feliz en compañía de otra persona?

  
Ya le habían quitado a una pareja, no estaba dispuesto a perder a otra.

+

Derek despertó encadenado a la misma alambrada donde él había colgado a muchos otros seres y el más reciente había sido Stiles. Cuando solo era Stiles.

  
Ahora el kitsune oscuro estaba frente a él y lo miraba regodeándose en sus ataduras.

  
—Te coloqué de la misma manera que tú lo pusiste a él —sonrió y caminó hasta quedar bien iluminado por la única bombilla del techo. Derek pudo ver las profundas ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos.

  
Derek miró alrededor, tratando de averiguar dónde habían quedado Dean y Sam después de que el nogitsune irrumpiera en la habitación en compañía del demonio de ojos amarillos.

  
—Azazel se está encargando de ellos ahora mismo— respondió a la pregunta no hecha verbalmente por Derek— yo quería encargarme de ti— se encogió de hombros y tomó una pistola de la mesa. El moreno la reconoció como suya, era la que él siempre utilizaba.

  
Era la única con marcas de garras en el mango.

  
—Sé que en alguna parte de ahí está Stiles— musitó, levantando la barbilla.

  
—Hace mucho que no está— respondió el demonio, dejando ver sus ojos completamente negros y quitando el seguro al arma.  
Derek lo miró fijamente.

  
—En serio— el nogitsune rio— hace mucho me separé de él, yo tengo mi propia forma, si ya sé, es idéntica a la de él, pero, joder chucho— Derek respingó, solo Stiles le decía así y esa cosa no era el castaño— una vez que te probé no quise dejarte.

  
—¿Hace cuánto te separaste? —el falso Stiles movió la cabeza con duda, Derek necesitaba que le respondiera.

  
—Dos semanas— Derek suspiró, dos largas semanas en las que seguramente Stiles, el verdadero, había estado encerrado en quién sabe dónde, pero eso le afirmó algo. El corte en la palma se lo había hecho hace más de un mes.

  
Derek quería creer que eso fue cosa de Stiles tratando de protegerlo. Tal vez se equivocaba y realmente esperaba podérselo preguntar cuando acabaran con todo esto.

  
—Me sorprendí bastante cuando no moriste ayer al beber mi sangre— continuó el demonio— pero me di cuenta de que algo había hecho tu pequeño cazador para evitarlo y fue antes de separarnos— caminó un par de pasos lejos del lobo— pero esto no lo va a poder evitar— Derek vio cómo afirmó el arma en sus manos y escuchó su dedo haciendo presión en el gatillo. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo segundos después.

  
Rugió y miró hacia su extremidad, de donde brotaba la sangre antes de que comenzara a cerrarse.

  
—El hecho de que te cures tan rápido me va a traer mucha diversión.

  
El moreno miró con odio a la copia de Stiles, antes de volver a sentir el mismo dolor por otra bala incrustada ahora en su pierna.

+

Dean miró a Azazel noquear a Sam antes de sonreír hacia él.

  
—¡No hay nada que puedan hacer para impedirlo! — exclamó el demonio de ojos amarillos— las puertas del infierno se abrirán en cualquier momento.

  
—No si tú ya no estás— Dean sonrió al ver a Castiel detrás del demonio. Azazel lo miró con atención antes de que la espada del ángel le atravesara el pecho. Esa ocasión sangre negra brotó a borbotones por su boca antes de convertirse en polvo poco a poco.

  
Dean corrió hacia su hermano. Sam ya estaba abriendo los ojos para cuando el rubio apareció frente a él.

  
—Debemos encontrar a Derek— murmuró el chico en el suelo.

  
—Está en el sótano— Dean le extendió una mano para ponerlo de pie.

  
Aun se preguntaban cómo los llevaron a la casa que pertenecía a la familia Hale en ese pequeño pueblito y ellos habían estado utilizando para sus cacerías.

  
El cazador más grande miró al ángel y le dio un asentimiento que pretendía ser un agradecimiento.

  
Los tres caminaron con sigilo hacia las escaleras que los llevaban al sótano.

  
El infierno mismo se desató en cuanto abrieron la puerta.

+

Sam se limpió la sangre de la ceja mientras le quitaba las ataduras a su hermano. Entre Dean y Castiel estaban tratando de acabar con los demonios que habían atravesado la puerta que estuvo abierta segundos antes de que Azazel se esfumara, esta vez para siempre.

  
Derek se desplomó contra el cuerpo de Sam mientras respiraba pesadamente. Sam maldijo en voz baja al ver las quemaduras eléctricas que ya comenzaban a curarse en la piel del lobo.

  
El chico empujó el cuerpo de Derek sobre la única silla que había al ver al nogitsune acercarse a ellos. El sótano no era demasiado grande, así que solo dio un par de pasos antes de apuntarles con el arma. Sam trató de moverse hacia la izquierda para tratar de alejarlo de su hermano menor.

  
Funcionó. El kitsune oscuro lo siguió y pareció olvidarse de Derek unos minutos.

  
Minutos que aprovechó el lobo para acercarse por la espalda al demonio.

  
—No pueden matarme— su voz sonó gutural— soy un demonio de mil años.

  
—Azazel tenía más que tú y pregúntate dónde está ahora— el demonio entrecerró los ojos.

  
—No puedes ser dos criaturas a la vez— en el momento en que lo dijo las fauces de Derek se cerraron en torno a su brazo.

  
Castiel, que había estado pendiente todo el tiempo del intercambio entre esos tres se acercó con su espada y de la misma manera en que había atravesado a Azazel lo hizo con el nogitsune.

  
El demonio cayó de rodillas y sus facciones comenzaron a agrietarse, terminando por caer con un golpe sordo.

+

Derek no perdió tiempo en tratar de encontrar la esencia de Stiles. Revisó que sus hermanos no tuvieran heridas y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

  
Dean, Castiel y Sam salieron tras él. Jodidos demonios, los llevaron hasta allí, podrían siquiera haber llevado también su preciado Impala o, aunque sea el Camaro. El rubio apostaba lo que fuera a que seguían en el estacionamiento del hotel.

  
Hotel.

  
Derek estaba tomando la dirección hacia el hotel.

+

—Los nogitsunes nunca se van una vez se unen a su contraparte buena. Es la manera de mantener el equilibrio— Derek estaba abrazando al chico que sollozaba contra su pecho después de sacarlo del capullo de vendas donde el demonio lo había metido.

  
—¿El equilibrio en dónde?

  
Castiel se encogió de hombros.

  
—¿En el universo? ¿En el planeta? ¿En la tierra? No lo sé, pero Stiles vivirá con el bien y el mal dentro de él, igual que todas las personas, pero de una forma más literal.  
Derek soltó un gruñido bajo ante las palabras del ángel.

  
Stiles había resultado ser la contraparte buena de ese kitsune oscuro en específico. Y una vez que la encontraban no la dejaban ir.

  
Maldijo su suerte mientras el chico se apretaba más contra él, como si quisiera fundirse con el lobo. Miró a su alrededor, viendo el desorden de la habitación que había ocupado el demonio y en la que había mantenido encerrado al cazador.

  
Derek prácticamente dormía al lado y jamás detectó algo raro. Depositó un beso en la coronilla de Stiles.

  
—¿Hueles eso? —inquirió Castiel. Derek tardó en darse cuenta de que le hablaba a él.

  
Olisqueó el aire y por primera vez detectó el olor a fuego. Sin querer hundió la nariz en el cuello del castaño al darse cuenta de que procedía de él.  
Stiles se quedó completamente quieto.

  
—Es el remanente del kitsune— aclaró el ángel.

  
El lobo respiro una vez más en su cuello. Olía a café, bosque, cuero, seguridad y algo increíblemente salvaje.

  
—Más vale que te guste ese olor chucho, porque si no estás pasando demasiado tiempo ahí.

  
Derek soltó una risa de alivio antes de abrazarlo con más fuerza y darle un casto beso en los labios.

  
Stiles, ahora, sabía a seguridad y hogar.

  
También olía a peligro.

  
Pero él sabía que mantendría a raya al kitsune. Ya lo había hecho y no había permitido que lo dañara.

  
Derek sonrió dentro del beso, olvidándose de los demás presentes en la habitación. Stiles acarició su mejilla y se separó ligeramente para verlo a los ojos.

  
El moreno se quedó sin aire al ver unos cuantos puntos color naranja bailando en el color castaño del chico.

**Author's Note:**

> Lahya me enseño un prompt de Derek siendo cazador, y no cualquier cazador, uno perteneciente a los Winchester, so... la idea me gustó mucho y esto fue lo que salió. Espero que les haya agradado y me gustaría leer sus opiniones.  
> Créditos del título a mi amiga Ana, porque en serio no se me ocurría nada xD y también por la bella portada que me hizo,  
> yo le conté mi idea, le di imágenes y se encargó de hacerla :)  
> Pd: maneje el hecho de que la mordida de un beta podía transformar a alguien en lobo, siempre que fuera un beta hombre lobo nacido.  
> Un beso, M.


End file.
